La Desiderata ou l'histoire d'une vie
by The Man in the Box
Summary: Alors que tout le tout le Black Pearl s'est endormi,un homme reste néanmoins éveillé.Will,voulant juste prendre l'air sur le pont, va activer l'engrenage qui lui permettra malgré lui de découvrir les secrets les plus douloureux de son Capitaine...
1. La Desiderata

Honte à moi, excusez-moi d'avoir lâché avec mes autres fanfictions. Je les finiraient mais je ne sais pas quand, ne me harcelez pas, ça me fera pas aller plus vite lol.

Juste une autre Fanfiction que je m'était pourtant interdit d'écrire car les autres ne sont pas fini... c'est juste un caprice, un coup de tête trop tentant après avoir vu les trois Pirates des Caraïbes d'affilié ( je ne les avaient jamais vu, honte à moi )...

J'espère que cela vous plaira quand même et merci beaucoup de votre patience et votre fidélité à ceux qui sont mes habitué et me suivent...

***********************

**En fait je ne prends en compte que le premier volet de l'histoire. De plus dans mon histoire, Will à prit la fuite avec Jack après lui avoir sauver la vie. Elisabeth est resté à Port Royal avec son père et le commodore Norrington.  
Oui je fait comme ça m'arrange et c'est encore une fois un YAOI, je ne sais faire que ça lol.**

***********************

Les ténèbres de la nuit sur les mers des caraïbes depuis déjà bien des heures, seule la lune et les étoiles offraient une moindre lumière au pont du Black Pearl, sur lequel, comme à leur habitude, quelques marins n'aillant put rejoindre leur cabine, les cadavres de bouteilles de rhum vide en étant les coupables, s'y étaient endormis.

Will Turner, sortit de sa cabine pour cause d'une insomnie passagère, vint prendre l'air sur le pont humide. Il fut surprit de remarquer après quelques minutes qu'un homme était toujours debout. Une silhouette se tenait là, dressée de toute sa hauteur à l'avant du bateau. Son tricorne fièrement vissé sur la tête, le Capitaine Jack Sparrow lui faisait dos. Will sourit en coin, s'approchant du Capitaine pour engager la conversation. Arrivé à son niveau, il fut surprit que Jack ne lui prête aucune attention. En regardant de plus près, Will se rendit bien vite compte que son Capitaine c'était tout simplement endormit ainsi, planté sur ses deux jambes. Il laissa échapper un rire, se disant intérieurement que cela ne l'étonnait en fait pas du tout en fait.

Will attrapa les épaules de Jack et le reconduisit jusqu'à sa cabine. Bien qu'endormit et ronflant même, il marcha au rythme avec lequel Will le poussait. Le plus jeune ouvrit la porte de la cabine, poussant ensuite Jack à l'intérieur comme il l'avait fait pendant tout le chemin, l'accompagnant jusqu'à son lit. D'ailleurs, c'est à ce moment là qu'il remarqua qu'en fait Jack et lui étaient les seuls à avoir des lits et non pas des hamacs. D'autre part, il était le seul à part Jack à avoir une cabine personnelle... C'était la première fois qu'il y songeait et Will étant connut comme amoureux éperdu affirmé des conflits internes ( et externes ) , il commença à se poser la question du pourquoi un tel privilège lui était accordé à lui et pas aux autres.

Ce qui le réveilla de sa rêverie, ce fut l'odeur cauchemardesque du rhum mélangé à l'air humide et à l'odeur corporelle de son Capitaine. Jack s'était sûrement renversé une bonne partie d'une ou plusieurs de ses bouteilles sur lui. Will était très tenté d'enlever les habits souillés de son Capitaine tant l'odeur lui paraissait insupportable. Il se demandait même comment Jack pouvait dormir ainsi. Finalement il se décida, enlevant avec difficulté la bande de tissus qui enserrait les reins du Capitaine après avoir enlevé ses ceintures. Par la suite Will lui retira tant bien que mal son gilet, mais le plus dur restait à faire. Malheureusement pour Will, l'odeur nauséabonde venait surtout de la chemise de Jack. Et n'oublions pas qu'à cette époque, la ligne de boutons au niveau du torse pour ouvrir les chemises étaient un concept qui n'existant pas, du moins pas pour les pirates et les personnes n'appartenant pas au monde des "nobles".

Le jeune homme dut donc faire assoir Jack, ce qui fut plus facile qu'il ne le pensait, l'homme se laissant faire comme une poupée articulée. Alors qu'il attrapait le bas de la chemise à l'odeur infecte, Will retint sa respiration pour la lui enlever aussi vite que possible en tirant un bon coup dessus. Il la lança par la suite sur le tas de vêtement odorants qu'il avait déjà retiré à son Capitaine.

Le regard de Will tomba sur le corps de Jack endormit, qui se tourna pour trouver une position plus confortable, dévoilant aux yeux du plus jeune son dos musclé ainsi que les secrets de son corps.

L'homme avait les épaules et le haut des bras tatoués, mais le plus impressionnant était le tatouage qui ornait l'intégralité de son dos. Cerclé de poissons, ainsi que de deux masques et une tortue, tous dans un style Polynésien, un texte entier était écrit, texte que Will murmura en le lisant :

-_Allez tranquillement parmi le vacarme et la hâte_

_Et souvenez-vous de la paix qui peut exister dans le silence._

_Sans aliénation, vivez autant que possible_

_En bons termes avec toutes personnes._

_Dites doucement mais clairement votre vérité._

_Écoutez les autres, même les simples d'esprit et les ignorants;_

_Ils ont eux aussi leur histoire._

_Évitez les individus bruyants et agressifs,_

_Ils sont une vexation pour l'esprit._

_Ne vous comparez avec personne:_

_Il y a toujours plus grands et plus petits que vous._

_Jouissez de vos projets aussi bien que de vos accomplissements._

_Ne soyez pas aveugle en ce qui concerne la vertu qui existe._

_Soyez vous-même._

_Surtout n'affectez pas l'amitié._

_Non plus ne soyez pas cynique en amour car il est,_

_En face de tout désenchantement, aussi éternel que l'herbe._

_Prenez avec bonté le conseil des années_

_En renonçant avec grâce à votre jeunesse._

_Fortifiez-vous une puissance d'esprit_

_Pour vous protéger en cas de malheur soudain._

_Mais ne vous chagrinez pas avec vos chimères._

_De nombreuses peurs naissent de la fatigue et de la solitude._

_Au-delà d'une discipline saine, soyez doux avec vous-même._

_Vous êtes un enfant de l'univers, pas moins que les arbres et les étoiles._

_Vous avez le droit d'être ici._

_Et qu'il vous soit clair ou non, l'univers se déroule sans doute_

_Comme il le devait._

_Aussi restez en paix avec votre Dieu, quelque soit la forme que voit lui donnerez_

_Quels que soient vos travaux et vos rêves, gardez_

_Dans le désarroi bruyant de la vie, la paix de votre âme et votre coeur..._

Alors qu'il était à quelques lignes de finir, une voix grave s'éleva en même temps que le dos disparaissait sous le Capitaine qui s'allongeait sur celui-ci.

-_Même avec toutes ses perfidies, ses souffrances et ses rêves brisés, le monde peut pourtant paraitre beau._

_Faitent semblant d'être gai._

_Essayez d'être heureux..._

Les yeux noirs de Jack, plantés dans ceux de Will firent comprendre à celui-ci qu'il était vraisemblablement tombé sur quelque chose qu'il n'aurait jamais dut voir. Néanmoins le sourire éternel de Jack jusque là absent refit surface rapidement alors qu'il se redressait sur son lit.

-Hé oui, c'est l'histoire de ma vie. La desiderata...

Will resta interdit, dans un sens choqué de ce qu'il venait de découvrir. Comprenant énormément de chose d'un coup sur son Capitaine, tant de choses qu'il trouvait si mystérieuses, étranges quelques minutes auparavant. La voix de Jack le réveilla de sa rêverie.

-Will... Dit-moi fiston... Y a-t-il une femme à bord?

-Non... Non pas que je sache.

-Ah... Parce que je me disais... Qu'est-ce que je fais à poil... Enfin presque mais...

Le Capitaine perdit son sourire d'un coup, blêmissant même.

-Ne me dit pas que... Mais c'est toi qui m'a mit à poil! Qu'est-ce que t'avais dans la tête?!

-Quoi? Mais rien! Rien du tout, je le jure, vous empestiez l'alcool, c'était une infection, j'ai crut bien faire!

Jack se leva, posant ses mains sur les épaules du plus jeune, parlant ensuite de la manière la plus naturelle, faisant profité au passage de son haleine à Will qui était à une vingtaine de centimètres.

-Will... Tu te rends bien compte que si quelqu'un est au courant de ce que tu viens de faire... Je serais dans l'obligation de te tuer.

Devant l'air sérieux et l'haleine de Jack, le plus jeune perdit ses couleurs, se sentant presque défaillir. Le Capitaine explosa ensuite de rire.

-C'est une blague! mais tu le dis quand même à personne. Pas envie qu'on sâche qu'un homme, aussi séduisant et beau garçon qu'il puisse être, ait déshabillé le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et puis il est tard, ou très très tôt le matin, donc je dois dormir donc il serait bien que tu sortes de ma cabine.

Devant le manque de réaction de Will, Jack insista.

-Allez zou! Pshhhht! Dehors t'as fait assez de lecture pour t'endormir allez dehors dehors dehors!

Tout en disant cela Jack poussa le jeune homme à l'extérieur, lui fermant par la suite la porte au nez. Encore une action des plus étranges venant de la part de Jack, comme il avait l'habitude d'en accomplir. Des actions qui, avec du recul, paraissaient à Will comme dénuées de tout naturel. Et qu'il trouverait de moins en moins naturel...


	2. Un début d'ouverture

**Voilà un deuxième chapitre. Je viens de le finir, désolé s'il y a des fautes, je les corrigerais demain, en attendant vous pouvez lire. J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira :)...**

***********************************

Le soleil était à son Zénith, un merveilleux jour que ce jour là. Aucun nuage aux environs, un soleil radieux et un vent fort, frais et doux soufflait dans les voiles. Oh oui, un merveilleux jour, tout l'équipage du Pearl se disait que la déesse Calypso étaient bien généreuse ces derniers jours.

Jack venait d'ouvrir en trombe la porte de sa cabine, il venait de se réveiller à en voir ses yeux à moitié fermés. Il avait encore ce mal de crâne, qui pour des raisons personnelles, lui était rassurant qu'il avait quotidiennement en se réveillant. Résultat d'une encore trop grande prise d'alcool, gueule de bois qui, pour ceux qui n'auraient pas été habitué, aurait été insupportable.

De sa démarche titubante si singulière et propre à lui même, Jack s'approcha de Gibbs, lui tapotant du doigt sur l'épaule pour lui faire signe qu'il s'était enfin réveillé.

-Mon cher monsieur Gibbs...

-Tiens Jack! c'est maintenant que vous vous réveillez?

-Jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis Capitaine de ce bâtiment, je fais donc ce qu'il me plaira dessus. A part ça...

Jack décrocha le compas de sa ceinture et l'ouvrit pour voir la direction qu'il indiquait. Une fois que la pointe se fut stabilisé, le Capitaine regarda dans la direction qu'elle montrait. D'un air profondément agacé, il ferma le compas et le secoua.

-Je sais ce que je veux, je sais ce que je veux et c'est pas ça!

Jack rouvrit le compas qui montra encore la même chose. Faisant les petit yeux à l'objet inoffensif dans sa main, il se mit à le menacé en le pointant du doigt.

-Bien... Comme tu voudras mais tu te trompes mon petit. Je sais pas ce que t'as depuis quelques temps mais tu me les brises! Tu sais que je peux t'apprendre à voler, tu le sais alors fait gaffe à ce que tu fais!

Le Capitaine releva la tête vers Gibbs qui le regardait d'un air incrédule et plutôt inquiet pour le peu de santé mentale qui semblait lui rester.

-Dans cette direction mon ami! Donnez les instructions.

-Bien Capitaine... Vous êtes sûr que ça va?

-Moi? Bien sûr, c'est juste ce truc qui est cassé.

Sur ces mots Jack commença à monter les escalier pour aller vers le gouvernail, laissant Gibbs déboussolé par son comportement. Surtout par le fait qu'il se plaigne que son compas soit cassé alors qu'il était censé l'être à la base lorsqu'il l'avait dérobé. N'essayant pas de comprendre de peur d'être atteint de la même folie, Gibbs hurla les instructions au reste de l'équipage qui s'afféra à faire en sorte que le bateau soit en mesure de prendre le nouveau cap.

Will profita que le travail soit prit en main et qu'on ait pas besoin de lui pour monter voir son Capitaine qu'il avait vu agir étrangement avec Gibbs. En montant, il vit Jack secouer encore et toujours son compas en jurant.

-Saleté de...

-Jack? Est-ce que vous êtes sûr que tout va bien.

-Qu'est-ce que vous avez à me demander tous ça aujourd'hui? Bien sûr que ça va.

Jack arrêta ses menaces de mort sur des génération au compas pour se tourner vers Will d'un mouvement maladroit comme il avait l'habitude de le faire.

-Je vais mourir c'est ça?

-Quoi? Non pourquoi?

-Bah d'habitude on fait pas la queue pour me demander comment je vais, ça m'inquiète.

-Ca vous étonne tant que ça qu'on s'inquiète de votre état?

Jack se mit à rire de toutes ses dents jaunes et or, lançant un regard à Will comme s'il était soit le plus naïf des hommes qu'il ait jamais vu ou le dernier des imbéciles. Il lui tapota sur l'épaule en lui adressant la parole.

-Will... Je suis un Pirate. De surcroit je suis LE Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Quand on me voit, on me voudrait plus me balançant au bout d'une corde que me demander comment je me sens. Bienvenue dans la vrai vie petit, ou du moins celle des Pirates. Oh allez c'est bon sourit! Tu veux mon pistolet pour tirer sur ce petit parasite de singe? Ca pourrait te distraire.

Alors qu'il disait ça comme s'il n'y avait rien de plus naturel en lui tendant son pistolet la tête toujours dans le brouillard, Will, lui, ne put s'empêcher de rire devant les façons de faire de son Capitaine. Chacun de ses gestes étaient vraiment des plus comique. Il avait le don de dire les choses les plus horribles, les plus déprimantes d'une manière qui faisait rire tout le monde qui l'entendait ou le voyait.

-Pourquoi tu te marres comme ça d'un coup. Houla mon pauvre, si ma folie commence à être contagieuse, tu es foutu. t'es sûr tu veux pas tirer un coup sur Jack? Le singe Jack, pas moi... t'as pas envie de tirer sur moi quand même?

-Non...

-Ah la bonne heure, tournée générale pour tout le monde ce soir!

-Le moindre pretexte est bon pour boire.

-Ben faut fêter tant qu'on est en vie, quand on est mort on en a plus trop l'occaz'. Enfin bon... Qu'est-ce que tu fais encore là? Quitte là! Va t'en! Allez laisse moi diriger mon bâtiment en paix tu veux, je le veux pas au fond de l'océan. Et puis ce soir on boit. Tu vas boire aussi toi qui viens jamais taper dans mon rhum. c'est bien quand c'est le mien, ça m'en fait plus mais ça déprime de boire tout seul.

-J'y vais, je ne dérange pas plus!

Will descendit le sourire aux lèvres. Même si les actions de son Capitaine étaient des plus étrange et qu'elles auraient facilement effrayées les personnes qui ne le connaissait pas, lui le connaissait, ou plutôt commençait à le connaitre. Il savait parfaitement que Jack n'était pas fou, très loin de là même. Il avait vite apprit que son Capitaine n'agissait jamais sans savoir, chacun de ses gestes étaient calculés au millimètre près même si elles n'en avaient pas l'air du tout.

Le reste de la journée se déroula comme elle avait commencé, le vent était généreux sans être violent et le resta. Avant la tombé de la nuit, leur direction les firent accoster sur une île des Caraïbes, une île de pirates sur laquelle ils n'avaient jamais accosté, moitié plus calme que Tortuga mais tout de même très bruyante. Will remarqua que Jack semblait surprit de voir cette île, mais aussi qu'il avait l'air soulagé, il ignorait pourquoi.

Néanmoins, à peine les derniers rayons de soleil disparus, Will, qui avait préféré le calme de la plage au tumulte des bars de l'île, vit Jack venir vers lui, tenant fièrement une bouteille de rhum remplie dans chaque main.

-On boit je te rappelle! C'est bien que t'es fait un feu, à peine le soleil coucher qu'on se les gèlent ici...

Tout en parlant, il tendit une bouteille, celle qui était quelques millimètres moins remplie, à Will, avant de s'asseoir à côté de lui.

-La lune est pleine, y'a des étoiles, un feu sur la plage. Ça fait romantique... J'aime pas ça.

Will eut un rire devant la réflexion de son Capitaine.

-La plage est grande. Qui est venu se mettre à côté de moi?

-Ça fiston, c'est la flemme. C'est pas pareil. Enfin bon, buvons.

Sur ces mots "sages", Jack entama sa bouteille qu'il finit en un peu moins d'une heure alors que Will n'avait but que quelques gorgées, toussant comme un damné entre chacune. Il finit finalement à la donner à Jack qui au passage le traita de "Petite nature". Avec la chaleur et les deux bouteilles d'alcool, en moins de deux heures Jack fut saoul comme une bourrique. Il chantait tout seul des chansons de pirates, la plupart dont il oubliait la moitié des paroles en route sous le regard amusé et les rires de Will qui même s'il n'avait but que quelques gorgées se sentait tout de même tout chose. Lorsque Jack se laissa tomber dans le sable à côté de lui, le Capitaine se mit à parler comme il avait l'habitude de le faire quand il était saoul : franchement et à cœur ouvert.

-Tu sais fiston, j'suis content, vraiment j'suis content tu peux pas savoir qu'on ait pu passer une soirée entre homme comme ça. t'en a fait du chemin depuis ton petit atelier de forgeron. Quand je pense que tu essayais de me tuer.

-Et vous vous m'avez braqué avec votre arme.

-Petit, tu peux arrêter de me vouvoyez? Ça me fait me sentir vieux de me faire vouvoyer par un jeune. Ne me dit pas que je le suis sinon je te tire dessus.

-Je n'en avais pas l'intention.

-Ouais ouais. enfin ce que je voulais dire au début... c'était quoi? Ah oui, ce que je voulais dire au début c'est que vraiment, j'suis content que t'ai rejoint mon équipage même si tu voulais pas et que les pirates ça te donnais de l'urticaire. Comme quoi c'est vrai, on croise souvent son destin sur le chemin qu'on a emprunter pour y échapper.

Will écoutait sans rien dire Jack parler. Pour la première fois, même s'il était totalement saoul, il sentait qu'il lui parlait sérieusement, qu'il était naturel et non pas cacher derriere sa démarche de "vieille pédale" comme on lui avait si souvent dit.

-Tu sais, y'a des gens comme moi qui se font pas d'illusions sur ça. Je pense pas que le destin il soit écrit, non je pense pas, mais je pense que chacun à une nature qu'il essaye de refouler mais elle refait toujours surface. Par exemple, toi et moi on est des pirates et on en serra toujours, c'est dans notre nature, dans notre sang d'être comme ça.

Mais bon, qu'est-ce qu'on est nous? On est juste... Deux gouttes dans la pluie, on est juste un nombre et pas un nom. Mais les gens ne le voient pas, ils n'y croient pas. En tout cas c'est comme ça que la société fonctionne. lls donnent des nombres à des gens, comme en prison, on t'appelle pas par ton nom, on t'appelle par ton numéro. Ça, crois moi, ça a de quoi te briser un homme.

Lui retirer son identité alors qu'il est derrière les barreaux c'est lui retirer tout ce qui lui reste croit moi petit. Tu sais fiston, je me suis toujours demander... Pourquoi les humains se font ça à eux même? Et le pire c'est qu'il n'y aura jamais personne pour nous protéger de nous même...

Jack marqua une pose, un air sérieux sur le visage. Puis il recommença à parler.

-Tu sais petit, bon, je vais te dire un truc... Mais si tu le répète...

-Je sais, tu sera dans l'obligation de me tuer.

-Oui! c'est bien, t'apprends vite toi. Enfin bref... Moi en fait, je suis un gars qui aime pas se battre. C'est pour ça, des fois je fais des quiproquos, j'embobine mon adversaire en lui parlant de chose qui n'ont aucun sens, ou qui en ont un caché, mais trop compliqué pour qu'il comprenne, comme ça ça l'embrouille et ça me laisse le temps de courir loin, des fois j'avoue avec ça je monte deux adversaires l'un contre l'autre pour qu'ils me laissent tranquille, ou ça les calmes, ça dépend de comment ils réagissent. On peut me traiter de lâche, on aurait bien raison, m'en fout, j'suis un pirate après tout, qu'est-ce que j'en ai à foutre de ce qu'ils pensent hein? Je les aime pas et ils m'aiment pas. Vais pas m'embêter avec. Moi au moins j'assume ce que je suis et en fait je m'aime bien. Je suis pas comme ces gars là, tellement poudré qu'on dirait qu'on leur à foutu la tête dans la farine et j'ai pas envie de leur ressembler... Après tout, t'en à vu beaucoup de Capitaine Jack Sparrow?

Jack regarda le plus jeune dans les yeux. Will vit la lueur dans les yeux de son capitaine. Pas de la folie, loin de là, mais de la malice, sa fierté, sa force, sa rage de vivre tout son charisme qui avait fait de lui ce qu'il était devenu émanait de lui. Will ne pouvait s'empêcher de rester silencieux en buvant les paroles de Jack.

-Y'a tellement de gens qui pourraient changer leur vie en faisant ce qu'ils veulent mais qui le font pas. même si on y arrive pas, au moins essayer ça fait éviter de se poser la question quand on est un vieillard "Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait de ma vie?". On apprend de nos erreurs et nos échecs, faut pas être effrayer d'en faire, mais bon faut pas en faire trop non plus. Tu veux que je te dises? Tu veux? Bah tu vois ce que je te disais là, que j'aime pas me battre et qu'on me traite souvent de lâche à cause de ça... Bah c'est peut être idiot mais c'est parce qu'en fait... Tu le dit pas hein? mais je ne comprends pas le principe de la compétition. Le seul avec lequel je suis en compétition c'est moi même. Tu sais Will, je vais te dire un truc, rappelle-t-en toute ta vie. Personne n'est meilleur qu'un autre, on est juste tous différents.

Jack se leva, titubant dangereusement mais réussissant à se planter sur ses deux pieds quand même.

-La piraterie, ça peut être le droit chemin tout comme travailler pour la compagnie des Indes ou pour Port Royal. Moi, si je suis Pirate...

Jack s'arrêta brusquement, son sourire et son enthousiasme s'évanouirent durant quelques secondes avant qu'il reprenne maladroitement ce qu'il était en train de dire. Chose que Will ne laissa pas passer et lui fit se poser beaucoup de question...

-Ben... J'aime tout les trésors et comme t'as vu j'aime tout ce qui est beau, quand je vois un bijou que j'aime je le prend... Enfin je l'emprunte sans permission... Et puis surtout, c'est surtout la liberté, se sentir libre sur son bateau. C'est pour ça que j'aime le Pearl... Il a une histoire ce bateau, il a une âme, on se sens libre et revivre dessus qu'on le veille ou non, ce bateau nous possède. Une fois qu'on est monté dessus on ne veut plus en descendre. On veut toujours avoir cet horizon qui nous fait face et qui nous appelle... Découvrir l'inconnu, vivre la liberté comme on l'entend... C'est ça être un Pirate pour moi... Aussi malhonnête que certains côtés de cette occupation peut avoir, y'a toujours ce sentiment de... Liberté... Ou quelque chose de très proche...

Après avoir fini Jack s'écroula à terre sur le sable de la plage.

-C'est ça la vie fiston, c'est ça la vie...

-Je vois...

-Allez petit, rentrons au Pearl avant qu'on s'endorme ici et qu'ils partent sans nous ces raclures...

-S'ils ne sont pas déjà partis...

A cette phrase de Will, Jack blêmit et aussi saoul qu'il pouvait l'être il put tout de même courir à grandes enjambées en hurlant moult noms d'oiseaux et menaces de mots à l'égard de son équipage si celui-ci avait encore une fois osé partir avec son bâtiment.

Will, lui, marchait derrière en riant encore de voir cette scène comique devant ses yeux. Il se sentait privilégié et heureux que Jack lui ait parlé comme il l'avait fait. Beaucoup de points qu'il ne savait pas, sur Jack et sur la vie elle même lui paraissaient plus clair, même si sa réaction quand il commençait à parler de la Piraterie était étrange, mais il percerais ça au clair.

Ce soir, Will alla se coucher en comprenant vraiment pourquoi Jack Sparrow n'était pas Jack Sparrow. Mais le Capitaine Jack Sparrow.


	3. Troubles

Lorsque Will ouvrit les yeux, une terrible migraine s'empara de lui. Il se leva tout de même, la vue floue, il tituba jusqu'au pot de chambre de sa cabine, vomissant sa bile et le peu de rhum qu'il avait bu sans pouvoir digérer. Après avoir vidé le contenu de son estomac, le jeune homme se sentit beaucoup mieux. Bien que sa migraine resta présente, elle lui paraissait beaucoup plus supportable. Il se souvenait maintenant pourquoi il détestait l'alcool et se promit de ne plus jamais y toucher.

Will se releva et sortit de sa cabine. A l'horizon, le soleil, paresseusement, commençait à se lever sur les mers. Quelques membres de l'équipage étaient déjà réveillés et sur le pont, maintenant un cap que Jack avait donné avant de se retirer dans sa cabine la veille. D'ailleurs il y était toujours. Il pourrait sûrement faire un détour par les appartements du Capitaine?

Le jeune homme se dirigea donc vers la cabine de Jack, frappa à la porte puis y entra par la suite. Il vit Jack assit à une grande table, étudiant une carte des mers, son compas à ses côtés.

-Tiens tiens! Will, déjà debout? Oh, t'as une tête de déterré... Gueule de bois?

-Sûrement.

-Avec le peu que tu as bu? T'es vraiment une petite nature toi. Enfin bon, moi je dis pas hein...

Jack redirigea son attention sur la carte qu'il étudiait. Depuis quelques jours il semblait à la recherche d'une chose dont il ignorait la nature. De plus, son compas lui faisait défaut, ce qui ne l'aidait guère.

-Vous avez un problème? Vous ne trouvez pas quelque chose?

-Hein? Ah non, je cherche juste un cap intéressant que nous pourrions prendre.

-Votre compas n'est pas censé montrer ce que vous désirez le plus? Pourquoi ne pas le suivre tout simplement?

-Il est cassé.

-Oh... Je vois...

Will observa Jack pendant plusieurs minutes alors que celui-ci continuait à se focaliser sur sa carte. Ce fut le plus jeune qui brisa le silence de l'endroit.

-Dites-moi Jack...

-Oui fiston?

-Hier, lorsque nous étions sur la plage vous me parliez. Vous m'avez même beaucoup parler, enfin, plus qu'à votre habitude. De très intéressantes et belles choses en fait... Mais un détail qui m'a intrigué fut la réaction que vous aviez eut en commençant votre conversation sur la Piraterie.

Jack se figea durant plusieurs secondes, avant de se reprendre et de lancer nonchalamment le morceau de fusain qu'il avait dans la main et utilisait pour marquer les calculs qu'il avait fait pour mesurer la distance d'un point à un autre. Il s'adossa à sa chaise, fixant un point imaginaire sur sa carte en caressant son bouc d'une main, un air préoccupé sur le visage. De tout le temps qu'il avait passé avec Jack, Will ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi. Si inquiet, si soucieux. Will avait l'impression d'être en face d'un autre homme que celui qu'il avait rencontré dans son atelier de forgeron. Ou plutôt, il ne savait pas encore qui était réellement la personne qui était son Capitaine.

Avant de prendre la parole, Jack releva la tête vers son cadet en retrouvant son air et son sourire habituel.

-J'avais bu Will, cela à sûrement été dut au fait que... Le rhum me montait à la tête, oui, c'est cela.

-Sans vous offenser, je n'y croit pas le moins du monde Jack.

-Will...

Jack se leva, s'approchant de Will d'une démarche qu'il ne lui connaissait pas. Droit, sûr de chaque pas qu'il faisait, Jack s'approcha du plus jeune. Il vint si près que Will en recula légèrement. Le Capitaine se tenait là, devant lui, le toisant de toute sa hauteur. Dressé sur ses deux jambes et droit, Jack lui semblait bien plus impressionnant qu'à l'habitude, il semblait bien faire une tête de plus que Will ainsi posté devant lui. Leurs corps et leurs visages à quelques centimètres, le plus âgé se mit à parler.

-Fiston... Tu es sur le Black Pearl du Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Et JE suis le Capitaine Jack Sparrow. Tout homme a ses secrets l'ami. Si je voulais te parler de quoi que ce soit, je l'aurais fait. Je ne l'ai pas fait, donc à toi d'en déduire tes conclusions. Crois-moi, tu ne voudrais pas savoir alors n'insiste pas veux-tu? Tu comprends?

-Oui Capitaine...

-Bien... Maintenant tu es libre de quitter ma cabine.

Depuis la première de ses paroles, Jack avait les yeux plantés dans ceux de Will, qui, à cet instant, osait à peine respirer.

-Et tout de suite serait très bien.

Will n'ajouta pas un mot. Il baissa les yeux et sortit rapidement des appartements de son Capitaine, sous les yeux de celui-ci. Son coeur battait la chamade, il ignorait pourquoi. De la peur? Non, il ne pensait pas. Il ignorait ce sentiment des plus étranges qu'il avait eut face à cet homme. Will commençait aussi à se demander avec qui il avait fait tous ces voyages en mer.

Essayant de ne plus trop penser aux réactions étranges que son Capitaine avait envers lui depuis peu, Will resta sur le Pont, observant l'horizon, attendant un ordre. Celui-ci arriva a peu près deux heures plus tard. Jack sortit de sa cabine, réagissant à son habitude. Toujours le même sourire à demi sobre, sa démarche glissante aux bras loin du corps pour faire balancier, il s'approcha de Gibbs et lui dit que selon sa carte, Tortuga était à deux jours de navigation si l'on prenait le cap qu'il avait trouvé.

La journée passa lentement, elle semblait plate, surtout pour Will. Il n'osait pas retourner voir son Capitaine après "l'entretient" qu'ils avaient eut le matin même. Ce fut Jack qui vint donc à sa rencontre.

-Un problème fiston?

-Aucun, pourquoi cette question?

-Ah bien... Sûrement parce que d'habitude je te retrouve toujours collé à mes basques, piaillant à longueur de temps, pire qu'une femme.

Will retrouva le sourire à la moquerie de son Capitaine.

-Cela vous manque?

-C'est juste que quand l'habitude vient d'avoir un bruit de fond autre que la mer, elle reste.

-Le bruit de fond est très flatté de savoir qu'il vous manque à ce point.

-Le Capitaine sait qu'il est irrésistible, mais le bruit de fond devrait éviter de lui faire la court... Du moins devant tout l'équipage...

Jack lança un semblant de regard de braise au plus jeune avant de lui faire un clin d'oeil complice. Se prêtant au jeu, Will lui répondit en imitant la voix et les gestes de son interlocuteur.

-Excusez-moi, je m'abstiendrais désormais... Très cher...

La réflexion tira un gloussement à Jack.

-Ah fiston! La mer et ma compagnie te changent doucement mais sûrement en une chose qui commence dangereusement à me ressembler, fait attention.

-Je dois vous avouer Jack que je n'ai jamais eut de modèle dans ma vie. Mais depuis que je vous connait, j'ai l'impression de savoir ce que cela peut faire d'avoir un père. Dans les bons mais aussi parfois les mauvais sens du terme...

Le Capitaine regarda longuement Will dans les yeux, une étrange expression sur le visage, avant de reprendre la parole.

-Je fais si vieux que ça?

Le plus jeune laissa échapper un rire qu'il n'avait put retenir.

-Non, bien sûr que non! Enfin, je veux dire que depuis que je vous connait j'ai l'impression de savoir ce que c'est que d'avoir une famille.

Jack lança un sourire en coin dont lui seul connaissait la signification à Will. Il ébouriffa les cheveux de son cadet d'une main avant de faire volte face pour retourner à son poste. Will regarda son Capitaine monter les marches pour aller vers le gouvernail, touché du geste, aussi petit soit-il que Jack avait eut envers lui.

La douceur du temps n'étant pas éternelle, une tempête s'attaqua à eux jusqu'à la nuit tombée, après quoi ce ne fut que de la pluie, la mer restait à peu près calme. Alors qu'il partait prendre congés dans sa cabine, Will se fit interpellé par Jack qui lui demanda de lui remonter une bouteille de rhum. Lorsqu'il remonta et frappa à la porte de Jack, il ne reçût aucune réponse. Il se décida tout de même à entrer, pour ensuite découvrir que Jack n'était pas là. Il s'approcha de la table, posant la bouteille dessus avant de s'apprêter à partir passer une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Néanmoins quelque chose attira son regard. Un petit carnet de cuir noir posé sur la table, il avait l'air vieux. Will le prit dans ses mains pour l'observer. Lorsqu'il tourna ce carnet, il vit que la première de couverture portait le signe de la Compagnie des Indes.

Sa curiosité mise à vif, Will ne put s'empêcher d'ouvrir le carnet. Il remarqua qu'il était presque plein. Alors qu'il feuilletait le livre sans lire, ses yeux tombèrent néanmoins sur quelques mot au passage, ou plutôt tomba sur une phrase qui l'intrigua.

"Parfois durant ces moments là je me revois, enfant, devant les vastes étendues de l'océan... Qu'est-ce que j'aimerais y retourner... J'aime être seul sur la plage, les pieds dans l'eau de la mer et pleurer... Parce qu'il n'y a que là que mes larmes me paraissent toutes petites..."

-Will!

Le porteur du nom leva les yeux vers la voix qui l'avait appelé. Jack se tenait dans l'encadrement de la porte, sur son visage, il portait un mélange de frayeur et de colère profonde. Il approcha de Will et lui arracha le carnet des mains.

-Si c'est comme ça que tu traites les personnes que tu considère comme de ta famille, je ne veux pas savoir ce que tu fais des ennemis... Je n'ai qu'une seule règle et j'aurais penser que tu aurais compris après la discution de ce matin : ne touche pas à mes affaires...

-Je suis désolé, j'ai juste apporté votre bouteille, j'ai vu ce carnet avec le signe de la compagnie des Indes, je me demandais d'où vous l'aviez eut, je n'ai fait que survoler les pages rien de plus Jack.

-Sort...

Will ne se fit pas prier et quitta les lieux. En fermant la porte il vit son Capitaine glisser le carnet noir dans le tissus qui enserrait ses reins, le cachant ainsi aux yeux de tous. Wil marcha prudemment jusqu'à sa cabine, le sol étant glissant à cause de la pluie qui s'abattait sur le Pearl. Il ferma sa porte à clef avant d'aller s'allonger dans son lit, tremblant mais pas uniquement à cause de l'eau de pluie froide sur son corps. Les questions que Will se posaient revinrent au grand galop, d'autres s'y ajoutant. Pourquoi Jack avait-il un carnet de la Compagnie des Indes? A qui avait-il appartenu? Il se demandait aussi pourquoi Jack était si froid avec lui quand il voulait aborder un sujet à propos de lui et de ce qu'il était vraiment.

Le jeune homme tenta de faire abstraction de ses pensées, peut-être qu'il aurait l'occasion de comprendre. Il se sentait opportuniste et malhonnête de penser cela mais peut-être que s'il buvait encore, Jack lui parlerait de ce qu'il voulait. Pour cela, une occasion inespérée s'offrait à lui, celle de leur arrêt à Tortuga.

*************************

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plus. Je conçoit que l'on ne l'aime pas car je donne mes interprétations personnelles des personnages et non pas celle qui sont "évident" j'aime les "tortures psychologiques" si on veut même si ce n'est pas autant présent dans cette fanfiction, ça l'est plus dans mes autres donc j'attends de voir. j'avoue que je me retiens un peu à ce niveau là, sinon ça va assez loin lol. Enfin, je ne veut pas tout dévoiler tout de suite, ça gâcherais, mais je projette de travailler de plus en plus certains traits psychologiques. Enfin je m'arrête là... On va finir par me dire que je prends plaisir à les rendre tous les personnages que j'emprunte timbrés lol.**


	4. Escale à Tortuga

Durant les deux jours qui leur étaient nécessaires pour arriver à Tortuga, Will se tortura l'esprit, essayant de trouver le plan parfait pour faire parler son Capitaine. Il savait maintenant parfaitement que même l'esprit embrumé et le corps saoul, Jack restait très lucide, il ne délirait pas. Par moment il pouvait évidement baisser sa garde comme il l'avait fait quelques jours auparavant, mais il restait prudent et n'en disait que très peu sur qui il était réellement. Penser à cela rendait Will complètement fou, il semblait ne pas y avoir de solution pour pousser Jack à lui parler. Aussi cette question lui revenait évidemment sans cesse à chaque fois qu'il y pensait : qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien l'avoir rendu renfermé à ce point là?

Sa curiosité était mis à vif, c'en était presque insoutenable et la façon dont Jack s'obstinait à le repousser et à se renfermer de plus en plus ne faisait qu'accroitre sa soif. Cela le rendait fou, il en perdait le sommeil, littéralement l'appétit tant son obsession devenait profonde. Oui c'était cela, il devenait totalement obsédé par Jack et ce qu'il était vraiment. Il aurait voulu avoir le pouvoir de lire dans les penser pour pouvoir enfin savoir, tout savoir.

Quelques fois, Will se demandait pourquoi il était si obsédé par son Capitaine, cela n'avait aucun sens, il aurait put arrêter d'essayer de comprendre comme Jack lui avait conseillé. Mais un sentiment puissant lui interdisait le répit et le poussait sans cesse à continuer sa quête.

Enfin, en milieu de journée, ils amarrèrent à Tortuga au plus grand bonheur de Will. Il avait eut la tache de laisser couler l'encre au fond de l'eau du port délabré de l'île, ce qui lui fit sentir un plus grand soulagement encore. Après sa besogne accomplit, il se rendit dans sa cabine, lançant au passage un regards à Jack qui était toujours au gouvernail, pour aller prendre sa veste avant de descendre du bateau, la journée s'annonçant assez fraiche. Lorsqu'il sortit de ses appartements Will chercha son Capitaine du regard mais à son plus grand dam, il demeura introuvable.

Se pourrait-il que Jack, aillant fléré le danger, se soit enfui dans la vaste Tortuga?

Ne pouvant s'y résigner, Will continua à le chercher avant de voir Gibbs, agrippant son épaule au passage. Il savait que Jack confiait ses ordres et ses position à ce pirate, il avait sûrement dut lui dire où il était parti.

-Où est Jack?

-Jack? Oh il est parti en courant du bateau il y à même pas cinq minutes. On aurait dit qu'il avait le diable au trousses!

Will lacha l'épaule du marin, un air consterné sur le visage. Jack l'avait vu entrer dans sa cabine, il en avait profiter pour s'enfuir du bateau, cette fripouille savait ce qu'il avait en tête...

-Malin, très malin Jack... Mais il m'en faudra plus pour me stopper.

Le jeune homme descendit du bateau, décidé à trouver Jack dans le vacarne et la foule de l'île pirate. Beaucoup aurait abandonner, découragés à la vue de la besogne à accomplir tant l'île avait des airs apocalyptique. Mais pas Will, il était beaucoup trop fier et encore plus têtu pour ça. Il commença donc le tour intégrale des bars de l'île. Mais il ignorait que ce fut sous le regard de Jack qui trouvait cela très amusant...

En effet, Jack savait très bien que Will le chercherait dans les bars en premier, cela était sûr. Mais il savait aussi que Will ne le chercherais pas sur les bars... Oui, Jack avait fait des provision de rhum pour la journée et la soirée, après quoi il avait profité du fait que personne de son équipage ne soit encore arrivé pour grimper astucieusement sur le toit plat, entouré de murets surélevés d'environs un mètre, d'un de ses bars favoris. Il passa plusieurs heures à boire, s'amusant de voir Will courir un peu partout en le cherchant alors qu'il était juste sous son nez.

Néanmoins, il s'aperçut qu'a la sortit d'un bar où il était resté plus longtemps, son cadet agissait étrangement. Il était étourdit, légèrement titubant, il avait l'air assommé. Jack ne pouvait pas voir son visage mais son comportement montrait très nettement que quelque chose n'allait pas. Surtout que Will retourna directement vers le port après. Le Capitaine attendit de voir si cela n'était pas une ruse pour le sortir de sa cachette, si Will revenait, mais au bout d'une heure il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment partit pour de bon. Étrange de sa part.

Jack descendit donc de son perchoir et se dirigea lui aussi vers le port. N'y voyant pas Will, il continua sa marche jusqu'à son bâtiment, montant à bord et se dirigeant ensuite prudemment vers la cabine du plus jeune. Jack regarda par la serrure pour voir s'il était dans sa chambre, si cela n'avait pas des airs de pièges.

Il vit Will, assit sur son lit, la tête dans les mains, le corps tremblant. Il semblait en train de pleurer.

Sur le coup, Jack se demanda si Will n'était quand même pas en train de faire un caprice parce qu'il n'avait pas réussit à le trouver. Finalement, à la vue de ces pleurs, le Capitaine se vit contraint à aller voir son moussaillon, pensant au passage que sa bonté aurait un jour raison de lui.

Jack frappa donc trois cous sur la porte de bois avant de l'entrouvrir pour passer sa tête.

-Ca va?

Will ne lui répondit pas, continuant de pleurer dans ses mains. Le plus âgé poussa un long soupir, puis se décida à entrer dans la cabine, fermant la porte derrière lui pour éviter que quelqu'un de trop curieux voyant la porte entrebâillée ne vienne. Il s'approcha du lit et réitéra sa question.

-Ca va?

Toujours aucune réponse autre que des sanglots. Jack poussa un encore plus long soupir que le premier en regardant le plafond, avant de s'asseoir aux côtés de Will. Ne sachant trop comment faire pour consoler le plus jeune il lui tapota sur l'épaule.

-Allons, allons. Dit à Jack ce qui va pas.

Ne changeant pas sa position, Will arriva à lui dire son problème entre ses sanglots.

-En allant dans un des bars de l'île... Un homme, un pirate qui revenait de Port Royale parlait du fait qu'il avait entendu dire que la fille du Gouverneur... Elizabeth... Allait bientôt épouser le Commodore Norrington...

A la fin de ces quelques mots, les sanglots du plus jeunes reprirent de plus belle. Jack, lui, ne se sentait pas du tout à sa place, cela venait surtout du fait qu'il ignorait totalement ce qu'il devait faire face à cela. Il recommença à tapoter amicalement l'épaule de Will en essayant tant bien que mal de le réconforter.

-Je sais que c'est dur petit, mais cela fait partie des malheurs que nous réserve parfois la vie... Tu en trouveras une autre... Plus jolie... Avec une grosse poitrine au moins comme ça...

Jack montrait une taille de poitrine avoisinant le bonnet F à Will qui avait daigné tourner légèrement ses yeux mouillés vers lui. Les mimiques de son Capitaine réussirent à le faire rire entre deux sanglots.

-Ah bah voilà, il va déjà mieux!

Le Capitaine lui fit un de ses énormes sourires qui montrait toute la splendeur de ses dents d'or et jaunes en serrant l'épaule du plus jeune d'un air rassurant. Will se redressa, des larmes coulants toujours de ses joues, il regarda Jack pendant un long moment, comme s'il essayait de lui dire, de lui demander quelque chose juste de par son regard.

-Jack?

-Oui?

-Je vais vous serrer très fort.

-Oh non...

Will enserra ses bras autour du corps puissant de son Capitaine, posant sa tête au niveau de son torse. Jack, lui, garda les bras assez loin de corps. Il ne savait vraiment plus du tout ce qu'il devait faire à ce moment là. Il laissa tout de même le plus jeune le serrer autant qu'il le désirait. Après tout Will avait perdu l'amour de sa vie, il pouvait bien lui accorder cela comme consolation. Pensant à cela, Jack serra maladroitement ses bras autour de la tête de son cadet pour l'aider à se calmer.

Les larmes et le cœur du plus jeune se calmèrent au bout d'une dizaine de minute. Il trouvait la chaleur du corps de son Capitaine, ses bras l'enserrant et les battements de son cœur rassurants. Il se sentait bien, à l'aise, à sa place. Il sentait la respiration chaude de Jack contre ses cheveux, régulière, légère.

Will se redressa, son visage était à une vingtaine de centimètre de celui du plus âgé. Il étudia longuement le visage de son Capitaine, avant que ses yeux finissent par hésiter à se focaliser sur ses yeux ou sur ses lèvres.

En voyant le visage de son cadet s'approcher, Jack savait très bien ce qui allait arriver. Mais très étrangement, une partie de lui ne disait pas non, au contraire même. Il eut bien vite fait, trop vite fait? De mettre cela sur le dos du rhum. Néanmoins une autre partie lui interdisait de laisser cette chose inévitable se produire. Alors qu'il sentait les lèvres du plus jeune effleurer les siennes, Jack se réveilla, détournant légèrement le visage. Les lèvres de Will ne rencontrèrent que le coin de celles de Jack.

Le Capitaine éloigna son visage de celui du plus jeune. Celui-ci ferma les yeux, il attendait vraisemblablement un coup de la part du plus agé qui ne vint pas. Au lieu de cela, Jack saisit doucement le menton de son cadet, murmurant.

-William...

Le porteur du nom ouvrit soudainement les yeux, on pouvait lire la surprise en eux. C'était la première fois que Jack l'apellait ainsi. Il vit les yeux de son Capitaine sur lui, il avait un air sérieux sur le visage. A sa plus grande stupeur et son plus grand bonheur, ses yeux ne portaient en eux aucun dégout ni rejet. Juste quelque chose d'autre dont il ne pouvait encore une fois pas comprendre la nature.

-Ecoute... Tu es en état de choc... Et cela peut t'entrainer à faire des choses comme celle que tu as faillit faire. Des choses que tu regretterais par la suite. C'est comme un besoin incontrolable de tendresse, d'amour à cause de celui que tu as perdu... Pas à un sentiment quel qu'il soit pour la personne en face de toi. Fais très attention à ça. Car ce genre de chose blessent... Et elles ne blessent pas seulement toi...

Will regardait son ainé sans comprendre. Avant qu'il ne puisse le faire d'ailleurs, Jack glissa sa main derrière sa tête pour la ramener contre son torse. Le plus jeune entendit le coeur de son Capitaine qui battait la chamade avant de se calmer dans les trente secondes qui suivirent. Il sentit les bras de Jack se resserrer un peu plus autour de lui, ce qui le poussa à faire de même.

Un certain temps passa avant que Jack ne brise le silence.

-Will?

Aucune réponse ne lui fut donné. Lorsqu'il desserra ses bras il vit que le plus jeune avait les yeux fermé. Bercé et rassuré par les battements réguliers du cœur de son Capitaine, Will s'était endormi ainsi. Jack ne put s'empêcher de lui prodiguer un sourire attendrit malgré lui. Il se surprit même à caresser quelques secondes les cheveux du plus jeune.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la porte s'ouvrit brusquement sur Gibbs qui tenait à peine sur ses jambes à cause du rhum. En voyant la scène, l'homme enivré ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire aussi fort que caricatural, qui cessa bien vite sous le regard noir et menaçant de son Capitaine.

-Excusez-moi Capitaine... C'était juste pour vous dire que vos hommes avaient fini de ramener toutes les vivres nécessaires. Nous pouvons lever l'encre si vous le voulez.

-Prenez donc le cap Nord.

-Bien mon Capitaine.

Gibbs disparut après ce court échange. Jack, s'affaira à décoller aussi doucement que possible Will de lui, essayant de ne pas le réveiller. Il réussit à l'allonger, après quoi il s'éclipsa à pas de loup, ouvrait lentement la porte avant de sortir discrètement, se retournant au passage sans savoir pourquoi. Il adressa un dernier sourire au corps endormit dont lui et lui seul connaissait la signification, avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

***********************************

**Voilà... J'espère que ce chapitre vous a plu :)... Désolé s'il y a des fautes ou quelques petites incohérences dans les phrases, c'est qu'il est très tard et que j'ai voulu poster ce chapitre le plus vite possible, je corrigerais ça demain... J'espère que ça vous a plu quand même...**


End file.
